Naruto Iron Maelstrom
by Rookie7456
Summary: It was the final week before the semi-finals of the chunin exams begin and Naruto created something he would use against his opponent Neji Hyuga and show everyone he's not a dead-last. One-Shot.


Naruto Iron Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Iron Man.

Authors note: This is a one shot between Naruto and Ironman crossover while fighting against Neji during the Chunin Exams and the pairing is with Kin, Hinata, Ino, Anko, and Mei. There will also be No Sasuke bashing I'm thinking of putting him as War Machine.

It was the last week for the semi-finals of the chunin exams and Naruto has improved progressively. People believed he was the dead-last but boy they were wrong. Secretly, Naruto was actually a genius in everything. During his free time away from his team, he goes down to his apartment to work on gadgets that he created that could benefit the future for konoha.

When he was only eight years old, a chunin stabbed him through the center of his chest and was immediately executed while Naruto was left with a metal plate at the center of his chest to keep him alive. A few years later he was able to create a miniature generator that could power konoha for years. It was a circular device with a triangle formed in the circle as a smaller triangle was on the inside that was glowing a bluish white that lights the entire device. He called it an arc reactor to replace the metal plate on his chest a the arc reactor was now on his chest but was covered so no one notices it. It took him days to find the right materials for it to create a new element to stable the reactor.

A few weeks ago he was training with his godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin since his Sensei, Kakashi couldn't because he was forced to train Sasuke by the council and really wanted to train Naruto, and at that time he was training, he found the girl that was part of the sound team named Kin, almost suffocating in an earth Jutsu and quickly got her out before she ran out of oxygen. Ever since then she was then instated as a Konoha ninja by the sandaime Hokage, they started to get to know each other more and eventually started dating.

Right now, Naruto was currently at his basement, wearing a black skin tight muscle shirt that showed his lean and not too muscular body as his arc reactor was glowing under the shirt as he also wore a pair of jeans and black combat boots. On his face was mask that protected him from sparks that he was using to weld another secret project and lifted up the mask to show off tanned skin, spiky blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and whisker birthmarks on his cheeks with no trace of baby fat.

"I finally did it!" Naruto shouted in excitement as he finished his latest project. It was a metal suitcase with hot red on the side of the case while the middle was silver.

He was planning on using this against Neji Hyuga. He was fighting against him because during the preliminaries, Neji was fighting Hinata Hyuga, a person Naruto considered to be precious to him. Neji nearly killed her even though the proctor said he already won. Naruto was able to stop him before Neji could kill her and promised her he would beat him but not kill him.

"What's got you so riled up?" Kin asked as she walked down the stairs to see what Naruto was doing as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's next as she laid her head on his right shoulder while kissing his cheek.

Kin had long black hair down to her ankles and black eyes, wearing a sleeveless shirt, a camo scarf around her neck, grey pants matching her scarf black sandals going up to her knees, and black long hands around her arms.

"I finally finished my latest project and I can't wait to see the look on everybody's face when the dead-last is actually a tech genius!" He shouted as he showed her his latest project while going over to a table with a hologram of the case with other suit designs on the side.

"What's so great about a metal case?" Kin asked confusingly while looking at the case.

"Oh just wait until next week, It's a surprise."He said as he put away the project by other metal suits, from a large bulky suit to a smaller gold and red suit with a circle in the middle of the chest on most of all the suits.

"Alright, I'm taking a shower." Kin said as she walked up the stairs.

"You do that." Naruto said while cleaning up his table until Kin grabbed his arm up the stairs with a help.

"And you're joining me." Kin said with a seductive smirk while Naruto was speechless having his face all red.

The next following week

The semi-finals was about to begin and everyone from the village excited to watch as some were willing to see Neji kill the 'demon-brat'.

Up in the stands.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Ino asked while sitting next to Hinata and Sakura.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come." Sakura said.

"H-Hai I'm sure h-he would never miss this o-opportunity." Hinata stuttered with a reassuring smile.

Up in the Kage Box.

The Hokage was right now talking to the 'Kazekage' until a female voice cut him off

"Hello Hokage-Dono" a woman said walking up to the other Kages.

She had red hair as a bun was tied on top as some of her hair covered her right eye, she wore a blue dress cutting the top of her cleavage going down to her ankles, fishnet leggings that were covered by grey leg guards and sandals, and her Kage hat hanging from the back of her head.

"Ah Mei, I didn't you would join us." Hiruzen said as he patted a seat next to him.

'Damn I can't fight both Sarutobi and the Mizukage, I'll have to delay the invasion.' Orochimaru thought as he signaled Kabuto disguised as an ANBU to fall off the invasion while Kabuto nodded and vanished.

Back on the field

Genma was the proctor of the semifinals as he called Neji and Naruto to come down to start their match but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"If Naruto Uzumaki does not come down in the next five minutes, he will be disqualified." Genma shouted as most of the people thought he forfeited.

"I'm already here!" Naruto shouted as everyone directed their heads to the entrance to the field and they were shocked to see how he looked as most of the women including the Mizukage were blushing at Naruto.

Naruto was now 5' 8 tall, wearing a black skin tight long sleeve shirt that showed off his lean and muscular chest as it also was tight enough to see his arc reactor glowing through the shirt, gray ANBU pants with sandals going up to the middle of his lower leg, his headband cloth now black tied around his head, and black fingerless gloves while caring the metal case.

At the Kage Box

"Hokage-Dono, I have to ask, who is that?" Mei asked as she never took her eyes off of Naruto.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yellow Flash, and Konoha's Red Death." Hiruzen explained to the Kages as they were shocked to hear he was a child of both famous ninja of Konoha.

'So he's my fiancé, not a bad catch.' Mei thought as she looked at Naruto.

Back on the field

"First round Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga will now begin!" Genma announced. "HAJIME!" Genma shouted as he jumped out of the way.

In the crowds

"Watch closely Hanabi, this is the power of the prodigy of the Hyuga clan." Bias I said to his younger daughter.

Back on the field

"You should give up now Uzumaki, fate has decided for you to lose." Neji said as he quickly went into the Hyuga Taijutsu stance.

"And I'm going to punch your teeth down your throat so hard, you're going to have to shove a toothbrush up your ass if you don't shut up." Naruto said.

Mostly everyone shuddered at the thought of what Naruto just said only a certain purple haired Jonin had a seductive smirk.

Stands

"I like the way the kid thinks." She said as she licked her lips seductively while her friend Kurenai beside her had a confused look.

"Really, Anko?" Kurenai asked as Anko shrugged her shoulders.

Field

Neji activated his Byakugan while quickly charged at Naruto while he quickly tied the case behind his back as they were now clashing blows while blocking each other.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as there were many copies of him with the case surrounding Neji as they charged at him until he got into a different stance.

In the crowds

Hiashi was shocked at Neji to know the stance he was in.

"Tou-Sama isn't that the stance for only clan heads?" Hanabi asked while shocked as well as Hiashi nodded.

At the field

"Rotation!" Neji shouted as he spun creating a shield around him causing the clones to be thrown back as well as dispelling. "Give up Uzumaki you are in the field of my divination, Eight Trigram 64 Palms!" He shouted as he thrust forward with two fingers at the real Naruto.

"2 palms!"

"4 palms!"

"8 palms!"

"16 palms!"

"32 palms!" Neji paused for a moment until he struck Naruto at his last vital point.

"64 palms!" He shouted as Naruto was pushed back and fell while now laying on the floor. "You lost Uzumaki it is fate for you to lose" Neji shouted as he smirked.

"I said for you to shut up, I don't believe in any of that crap!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get up.

"It is useless, I sealed up all of your chakra points."

"No I can still go!" Naruto shouted as he forced his chakra points back open shocking Neji and other Hyuga's watching as Naruto soon stood up.

"Since you already revealed your trump card, it's time to reveal mine." Naruto said as he took the case off his back and payed it front of him.

The case was slightly open and Naruto put his foot on top of it as it stood up itself. It then opened up to reveal two handle bars as Naruto stepped forward while putting his hands on them and turned them while pushing the handles in. He then lifted the mechanism onto his chest and spread his arms as metal rods were connected to the chest as metal plates covered the chest while a circle glowed as more metal plates closed off as red metal plates closed off on his shoulders. The whole arms were covered with red plates now closed off his arms as well as red metal gloves covered his hands and fingers as a circle In the center of both hands now glow white at the palms. The legs were then covered by more red metal plates covering them as well as the foot was covered in red metal boots as white circles were glowing at the bottom of the boots. Naruto's head was then covered by more red metal plates as it covered his neck and back of his head leaving his face until a silver metal mask covered as the eyes of the mask then lit up white finishing the transformation.

"Come at me Neji" Naruto said under the mask shocking the crowd while looking at the suit in awe.

Neji tried to thrust forward but Naruto easily moved out of the way and fired repulsor blasts with hands at Neji's back, burning him as Neji screamed from the hit. Neji then turned at the suit.

"Gentle fist!" Neji thrusted forward his hand and tried to aim at Naruto's heart as it impacted the armor but create didn't even create a dent and instead caused Neji to scream in pain as he held his now aching hand.

"Now that was just stupid" Naruto said as he ran toward Neji and punched him in the gut as he screamed in more pain as Naruto grabbed him and flipped him over while aiming his hand at Neji as the circle glowed intensely.

"Yield Neji, you lost" Naruto said as Neji was now exhausted.

"Proctor, I forfeit." Neji said as he held his hands up deactivating his Byakugan.

"Shosha, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted as everyone immediately erupted in loud and squealing cheers while hearing whistles from the crowd.

In the crowds

"That was awesome!" Kiba shouted as Shino nodded in agreement.

"NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS EVER SO BRIGHTLY!" Rock Lee shouted.

"That was so hot!" Ino shouted as she had hearts in her eyes while looking at the armored blonde while Sakura and Hinata nodded while Hinata was only blushing.

"Man that kid is full of surprises." Anko said as Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai nodded.

"HIS OF YOUTH BURNS SO BRIGHTLY!" Gai shouted causing everyone to sweat drop.

'Mother is now interested in Uzumaki' Gaara thought

"I gotta admit, that was pretty cool." Kankuro said as Temari nodded while blushing.

Kage box

"That was such an interesting match." Mei said looking at Naruto.

"Yes indeed." Hiruzen said. 'Naruto, your parents would be so proud right now.' Sarutobi thought.

Back on the field

Naruto was waving at the crowd

"Sorry everyone I'll be right back, I need to change suits" Naruto said as the circles from the hands and feet then fired him off into the air while looking up directing to his apartment. The crowd even more shocked when they learn he can fly as well.

"We'll be taking a short break for the next round." Genma said as left.

With Naruto

"Alright J.A.R.V.S what suit do you recommend I should use for my next match?" Naruto talked to the artificial intelligence that was linked to the suit and his apartment.

"I recommend using the latest suit you created after you finished this one" The living system said.

"Mk VI I think that would be just fine." Naruto said as he flew while doing some tricks in the air.

The End

Thank you guys if you liked this one shot of Naruto and Ironman and leave your reviews if you liked it.


End file.
